


I just wanna dance with you

by uwillbeefound



Series: Detroit: Evolution [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: DE ArtFest, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Office Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound
Summary: Day 8: DancingGavin wants to dance with Nines, Nines isn't so sure.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Evolution [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702627
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	I just wanna dance with you

Day 8: Dancing 

“Come on Nines, I can teach you.” Gavin pulled Nines towards the dance floor. He was slightly tipsy and Nines did not have that privilege. He looked around the room, most people were in conversation or focused on the food that was laying on the table. After all, the DPD’s winter party wasn’t so much about dancing...although Gavin would argue otherwise. 

“I don’t think I can dance…” Nines replied, sinking into Gavin’s side as if it would hide him from the eyes he perceived to be on him. He wasn’t used to any of this, he went last year but mostly found himself answering questions in the corner, certainly not in the middle of the dance floor. 

“Hey, don’t worry about them, most of them will be too drunk to remember any of this…” Gavin replied, moving Nines into a hold. “And hey, its not as if I can dance well either.” 

“I guess so...I’m just glad you’re not completely drunk yet…” Nines replied simply, looking at Gavin and beginning to sway to the rhythm. 

“Hey, if my boyfriend can’t get drunk you bet I’m not, I’m not leaving you to get pestered by drunks again.” Gavin replied simply “I just had enough to take the edge off.” He added simply, pulling Nines in closer. 

Nines smiled before catching some people looking from the corner of the room. He couldn’t tell if they were laughing at him or something else. At that moment it didn’t matter, he quickly moved to the side of the room once more. 

“Hey, what’s wrong Tin can?” Gavin joined Nines, reaching out and holding Nines hand. 

“They’re people watching...I don’t think I can dance here.” Nines admitted, looking around once more “No matter how much they would forget my morning, I bet you’re only able to do it because the alcohol has impeached your decision making enough to be seen as tipsy.” 

Gavin shook his head “It’s not that, trust me. I’ve been doing this for years, you’ll get used to it. Truth is, I don’t care about that, I just want to dance with you. When dancing with you, everyone else just sort of melts away.” He admitted, gently placing his hand on Nines cheek “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

Nines looked once more at the people around, they were still laughing, they would always find something to laugh about. He guessed this was how these parties went. “No, its ok...I want to try again.” 

“If you’re sure.” Gavin replied, taking both of Nines hands in his. In response, Nines nodded, signalling for Gavin to move towards the floor. This time they stuck close to the edge, gently swaying to the music. After a moment, Gavin span Nines around before pulling him back into hold. 

After a few minutes, Nines realised that Gavin was right. The background chatter began to fade as the music took over. The feel of Gavin’s skin, the softness of his voice as he quietly sang along, the movement of his body which fitted perfectly with Nines. He didn’t want it to end. 

After a few songs, the two header back to the side once more, looking to find the others that they had come with tonight. 

“See, that wasn’t so bad huh?” Gavin asked as they searched through the crowd, finding Tina and Valerie by the bar. 

“No, it wasn’t I suppose you were right after all...I wouldn’t mind doing that again sometime.” Nines replied, following Gavin as they moved towards the bar. 

“See, I was right, as always.” Gavin replied with a smirk, sitting down next to Tina. 

“Always? I can remember at least four times today alone that you’ve been wrong.” 

“Asshole” 

“You love me.” 

“Yeah I know, unfortunately I do.” Gavin leaned over and kissed Nines and for once, neither cared who saw that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was shorter than most of my other fics but I'm slowly getting behind. I am posting something for every day, although some are in cosplay or aesthetic form on my instagram (space-and-crofters) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought of this.


End file.
